


Diurnal Delirium

by KillL



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Death, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillL/pseuds/KillL
Summary: Glowing eyes are staring, as he loses his mind.Loses the only person that he loves but will never remember again.Because he is getting empty.Or the fic where tyler and josh are kidnapped





	Diurnal Delirium

The water dripped down the pipes, creating an echo from beyond the grave. His shirt, wet with rain, had stuck to his skin. The humid hair covered his caoba eyes clouded by the pain, and entered in his mouth leaving a metallic taste.  
He could feel it, as it emptied out. Drop by drop his thoughts slid across the floor and his memories entangled in his fingers.  
It hurt a lot. But it was hollow pain, as if he felt it through a door. His body was broken, wet, cold and numb. But they say the pain only exists in the head and he was losing it.  
Tyler opened his eyes. Never closed, but he had been looking without seeing. Darkness sows the place; without being able to know if the sun was claiming revenge outside the building.  
Claiming revenge with his body, tired of that the most melancholic murders happened under the moonlight.  
But it wasn't murder, he thought. I am still alive and delusional, in this dark, dirty blood.  
He tried to move unsuccessfully. The right side of his body didn't answer, barely succeeding in tilting his head.  
He was still in the same room. They didn’t even have the decency to hide him, as if his inert body was not a symbol of crime. Nor did they have the decency of letting him say goodbye.  
If Tyler hushed his mind he could still hear Josh screams, his tears on his cheeks, hear the blows and drag of the chains. How they took him away from him without more than a bullet and a blow to the ground. He thought of his hazel eyes and desire them as a last memory. But it was not yet time and like the rest, his eyes slid blank across the floor. Along with his lips, hands, colorful hair and half nights. Leaving empty everywhere. Because sadly the heart is a muscle and love is felt in the mind. And Tyler's mind was being emptied. 

When Tyler forgot Josh, he forgot his sanity. 

Hands crawled across his body, caressing and scratching. His tattoos morphed into black leather ties and pinned him to the floor. His body expanded and contracted, his eyes turned red and the fever bursted. A whirlpool of black feathers flooded his lungs and sighed pain. He saw them eat and corrode his right side without being able to see more than glowing eyes. Glowing eyes living for the night's decor.  
Tyler could see everything and much more, just as he could see himself. The brown hair stained with blood, the eyes foggy from pain, his body rigid and humid. A gray, dark, asphyxiating and semi-empty room.  
A room that just for that night, or until he was found, would be a perfect tomb.  
He screamed with all his might. He couldn’t take it anymore, even though he never could. Not a sigh came out of his mouth, but he kept screaming.  
The last drops slid across the floor and he saw himself losing everything. His last moments, painful and flammable, he spends them with a deadly cold.  
Then the blood stopped flowing from his head, after completely immobilizing the right side of his body. He had one last memory.  
A body mistreated and let behind by the nervousness of a kidnapping. Wet by rain and drips, a hole the size of a fist in his head, delirious in the end, a name he no longer remembers on his lips and tiles stained with dark blood.  
He thinks in a pair of hazel eyes. Confused of why they look so sad.  
And he dies, with the church bells ringing the Midday under a blazing sun and an empty head.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this okay?


End file.
